Whisky Lullaby
by HarleyQuinnClownPrincess
Summary: She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.


A kick landed against the side of his head sending him flying over the edge of the building, falling faster than the rain that surrounded them. He laughed the whole way down, ignoring the sound of his grappling hook trying to catch him and bring him back up. He laugh stopped abruptly as he hit the wet pavement below, his last thoughts went to his lovely companion who his last words to had be hateful and full of spite as he left their run down shack of a home, his last thoughts were how much he truly loved her, even if he wasn't man enough to tell her. He was fading he knew that, the rain hitting his skin was slowly dulling, he faintly heard someone land beside him and he didn't bother groaning or screaming as the one who caused this half picked him up supporting his head. He looked up at the man supporting him with burry eyes, it wouldn't be long now. He could see the other man's lips moving but he couldn't hear him, he knew he was probably pleading him to pull through and get through this. Not this time. No, this was the end… the end of his reign of terror over Gotham City; the Clown King of Gotham was dying, leaving behind a pregnant Clown Queen with nothing. The Bat had finally won. He watched as the man took off his mask for the first time in the five years they had known each other the Bat's identity was finally revealed to the least likely person in the world. He half laughed seeing Bruce Wayne looking down at him, he took one last shuddering breath "Tell her I loved her" he struggled to say before closing his eyes and letting go.

He was torn on leaving his sworn enemy lying in the streets until someone found him or taking him to his home. He decided the latter would be more humane. He put his mask back on and gently picked the broken man's body up off the soaked pavement. The short drive back to the manor was quiet and sullen, as he glanced every so often at the now peaceful looking face of his counterpart. Without the Clown King there was hardly a need for the Batman. Crime wasn't what it used to be, the man beside him had seen to that, killing off weaker criminals who dared to anger him and having run the bigger criminals out of town; the Clown had been what kept Batman around. He laid the man's body down on the gurney in the Batcave, before calling his butler to explain the situation. He decided he should be the one to tell the Clown Queen before the papers caught wind. Once he arrived she reacted just as he thought she would, even seven months gone she was nimble and speedy but he still caught her in the end. She cried and beat on him when he told her what had happened. He tried to calm her, but it was useless, he had killed her partner and the father of her unborn child. He relayed the man's dying wish. He left her sobbing and screaming for the dead man. He buried the man beneath a willow tree on the manor property.

Years had passed, rumors flew about the fall of the Clown King, but no one knew just how much the Clown Queen blamed herself from the fall of her lover. She'd given their child to a good home, leaving herself with nothing to distract her mind. She drank away her pain a little at a time but could never seem to quiet get drunk enough to get him off her mind. He visited once and a while, forcing her to try to hide the smell of whisky on her breath. She clutched a picture of the only man she had ever loved whilst sitting on her lonely bed. An almost empty bottle of whisky clutched in her other hand as if she needed it to survive. She knew he would be there soon and she wasn't wrong. Just as she took her last sip from the now empty bottle, he crawled through her window in his stupid costume and looked at her. She looked up at him with empty eyes. She smirked and half laughed as she reached under her pillow. Her fingers wrapping around cold metal. His favorite gun clutched in her hand. How fitting that it would be his gun she died by, she thought. He pleaded for her to stop as she pressed the cold, hard barrel against the soft, warm flesh of her temple. Tears spilled down her face as she looked at him. "I'll love him till I die" she sobbed before pulling the trigger. He caught her bleeding body before it hit the floor. He laid her beside him underneath the willow tree.


End file.
